Psicópata Suelto
by CrystalMerlia
Summary: Inuyasha se ha vuelto exageradamente rico y todo gracias a que guarda un as bajo la manga y ese es su medio hermano mayor, el mejor sicario de Japón Sesshomaru. Uno de los jefes rivales que tiene, Naraku le hace trampa en una partida y debera pagar por el secuestro de su hija Kagura. ( Hiatus :'c )
1. Ya sabes qué

**Capitulo1: "Ya sabes que"**

Una de las familias más ricas del Japón, los Kuraidesu, estaba compuesta por el egocéntrico Naraku, sus ocho hijos, Kagura, Kanna, Hakudoshi, Byakuya, Goshinki, Akago, Juromaru y Kaigeromaru, junto con la madrastra de ellos, Kikio.

La madre de los niños, una tal Usaki, de cabello plateado, de tez blanca y figura delgada, murió luego del parto del último hijo, el bebé Akago.

El mayor, Byakuya, estudiaba en la secundaria Juban, junto con la hermana siguiente Kagura, y los mellizos Juromaru y Kaigeromaru.

Goshinki, el hermano del medio, estudiaba en otra secundaria, por que dice "que tiene amigos" ahí. Nunca quiso cambiarse.

Los niños, Kanna y Hakudoshi, en la primaria.

Mientras que Kikio, raramente, cuida del bebé.

Kagura, la primera hija de Naraku, acaba de cumplir los 15 años, y es la envidia de muchas adolescentes, por ser rica, bonita, y tener novio de sueños.

Ella desea que las demás dejaran esas absurdas ideas de que ella vive una vida perfecta. No era tan bonita como afirmaban, o la baja autoestima no le dejaba ver, y no gozaba plenamente del dinero de su padre, hasta que lo heredará cuando este fallezca, y por lo de su novio... Bankotsu... No es un príncipe azul. El viene de una familia también rica, pero no es nada caballero, y además mujeriego. Bankotsu siempre le suplicaba una segunda oportunidad y Kagura caía en su trampa todas las veces.

Y por otro lado; los Taisho. Otra de las familias más ricas de todo Japón.

Compuesta actualmente por, Inuyasha Taisho (actual dueño de la corporación Taisho) Ahome Taisho (esposa) Shippo Taisho (hijo adoptado) Rin Taisho (hija)

Y por último...Sesshomaru Taisho (hermano de Inuyasha Taisho)

Como por supuesto, el último mencionado vive apartado de esta familia.

Y hoy, viene a ver a su "querido" hermano, por asuntos laborales...

Miroku el asistente de Inuyasha dirige al visitante a la oficina de su jefe, dentro de la gran mansión de este.

La oficina, blanca y con toques rojos, ventanales gigantes a la vista del hermoso jardín de la casa, mobiliaria moderna y elegante. Estaba el hermano menor sentado en su sillón atrás de su escritorio, vestido con una camisa blanca y corbata, zapatos y pantalones negros. Con un habano en las manos, como típico "jefe importante".

-señor, aquí está el señor Sesshomaru. –dijo abriendo la puerta.

-joven –corrigió el mencionado con algo de fastidio- "joven Sesshomaru"

-lo siento.

-Ya retírate Miroku –ordeno serio Inuyasha –haz lo que te pedí.

-de inmediato señor, con su permiso. –sin más cerró la puerta de cristal y se fue.

-bien hermano... –hablo tomando asiento el hermano mayor. –si me llamas tan urgente... Debe ser que me tienes un trabajo muy grande.

-así es... -dijo mientras se acomodaba y se le contagiaba la misma sonrisa cínica que se le había formado a su hermano.

-dime quien, donde, cuando, y si es necesario: porque. Escucho.

-mira, te contare desde el principio: estábamos Naraku Kuraidesu, Oyakata Hyo, y yo en una casual partida de póker...

*FLASHBACK*

Nuestras miradas vacías se cruzaban de vez en cuando en aquella mesa con aroma a madera nueva y a humo de tabaco, en ese elegante bar privado en el que solo empresarios adinerados podían ir a allí a gastar sus ganancias, en comida, alcohol y mujeres.

Teníamos en frente, aparte de una botella de tequila ya casi por la mitad, una apuesta bastante desprendida. De... Unos, para mí, insignificantes, 17 millones de dólares. El humo de nuestros cigarros inundaba el aire. Con la baraja nueva en la mesa, Tenía ahí, la partida ganada. Estaba seguro de que mis contrincantes no tenían esa posibilidad de vencerme, y salió el... Y se lo llevo todo. Su mirada era maliciosa, su vil mirada de corrupto y con mucho descaro se despidió de nosotros... de mí. El muy bastardo se quiso pasar por "gentil" y pago la cuenta. Vi cómo se iba lentamente con esa melena azabache balanceándose a su paso y como el ruido de sus zapatos baratos desgastaba el suelo brillante rojizo...

*FIN FLASHBACK*

-Ya veo, quieres venganza, que mal perdedor eres –comento en broma Sesshomaru.

-ja, no soy mal perdedor... yo sé que el muy hijo de perra me hiso trampa, y por eso quiero darle una lección.

-ok, ¿Qué tan fea quieres su tortura? –pregunto mientras se apoya de codos en el escritorio acercándose a su hermano.

-wowowowowo, tranquilo viejo, -suspira y deja el habano de lado.- quiero que le des... en el orgullo. Quiero que lo hagas llorar, que se ponga de rodillas para rogarte que te dará lo que me debe y algunos millones para ti... Y para que eso suceda, no es a él a quien debes secuestrar. –Y dicho esto se pone de codos al igual que su invitado, lo miro con malicia y bajo la voz.-...quiero que te lleves a uno de sus hijos.

El hermano mayor al escuchar esto, sonrió aún más y se recostó sobre su silla.

-ok, ok, ok, ya entiendo la jugada. En mi experiencia de "trabajo" tú y yo sabemos que normalmente a un hombre del tipo de Naraku, tiene en cuenta su esposa que a sus propios hijos, es un gran bastardo, aunque si los tiene tan mimados es porque les tiene algo de afecto... por eso, si no fuera Kikio con la que se casó de inmediatamente la hubieras elegido antes de entrometerte con los niños... pero sé porque no quieres secuestrarla... O será que ya no tienes esa sensibilidad que el niñito de papá tenía... ¿o aún tiene? –le miro con falsa ternura.

El hermano menor escucho atentamente cada palabra, al menciono de Kikio su cara cambio en absoluto, y al escuchar lo último se molestó un poco al ser tocado su orgullo.

-eso no tiene nada que ver con nada. ¿O es acaso que el sensible eres tú que no puede trabajar con un niño? –pregunto con el mismo tono.

-JAJAJAJAJAJA, que chistoso –se sonrió aún más sin enojarse- niños, niñas, adolescentes, hombres, mujeres, ancianos, embarazadas y bebés, hasta cachorros si se te plazca, no tengo ningún inconveniente.

-en ese caso brindemos –sonrió y acto seguido tomo su teléfono y le pidió a Yura su secretaria que le mande una botella de...

-¿tequila? ¿Champaña? ¿Vino?

-sorpréndeme –respondió con ligereza Sesshomaru.

-tráeme el mejor vino de la casa –hablándole a Yura desde su celular.

-como dije, no tengo ningún problema... Solo tengo una duda. ¿A quién me llevo? Ese infeliz tiene como... 7 u 8 hijos. Ah pero no me vengas que me los lleve a todos, o si...

-no, no, solo con uno basta, si eso lo ves así. Elige a quien tú quieras, si te llevas al mayor o al bebé es lo mismo. Cualquiera sirve...

Al rato entro Yura Sakasagami, la secretaria del millonario Inuyasha Taisho. Algo enana y muy arrogante... en varias ocasiones ha intentado seducir a su jefe pero nunca lo ha logrado, que por ello casi la despide. Vestía de negro como acostumbraba vestir y entro a la oficina y sirvió la bebida en silencio. Por algo siempre le incomodaba estar con la presencia del hermano de su jefe.

Y cuando termino recibió una "palmadita" en las nalgas por parte del invitado, Sesshomaru. No miro atrás y solo salió de allí rápido y con vergüenza.

-oye, podrías mandármela cuando este en medio de mis asuntos. Me cayó bien. –puso una mirada picara, mientras sostenía su copa y la balanceaba un poco.

-oye –llamo regañándolo con sarcasmo y tomó su copa de la mesa- si hago eso me quedaré sin secretaria... aunque podría conseguirme otra, esta es muy fastidiosa.

-Si es así como afirmas entonces no. Solo sería molestia. Dejemos de charlar, y brindemos.

-salud

-salud –repitió el, chocando ligeramente sus copas y bebieron. – a propósito... ¿hace cuánto paso, lo de la partida?

-eh... hoy hace dos años.

-¿Qué? –Dijo desconcertado - ¿Por qué dejaste que pase tanto?

-porque no soy estúpido, deje pasar tiempo, para que no sospeche de mi ¡claro!

-hermanito cobarde –susurro divertido.

-¿Cómo me dijiste? ¡No soy un cobarde!... Aj, no sé ni para que me molesto, yo tengo una familia, y no pienso arriesgarla tan estúpidamente, me gusta tomarme las comodidades y pensar antes de actuar. No sé si algo de esto te va a entrar en ese loquita cabeza tuya.

-ohh lo siento –totalmente sarcástico- su majestad, ¡discúlpeme! Olvide que tenía usted una familia, ohhh por Jesús y la virgen María ¡perdóname! Lo siento tanto, tanto.

-perdonado maldito pecador, perdonado. –dijo también sarcástico y de paso, le dio un golpe en la cabeza.

Sesshomaru se mantuvo inmóvil, su mirada demente se puso al descubierto, cuando volcó el vino de su copa sobre la ropa de Inuyasha.

En cambio el, no dijo nada se levantó de su asiento, y con la botella de aquel liquido en las manos, la volcó sobre la cabeza de su hermano manchándolo de color bordo, todo el cabello, el rostro y la camisa blanca.

Y cuando se terminó la última gota, el hermano mayor comenzó a reír a carcajadas. Mientras esto Inuyasha se deshizo de la botella arrojándola por la ventana que estaba abierta.

Sesshomaru se puso de pie, y sin quitar su sonrisa le da una bofetada a su hermano.

-lo siento, no había nada más que lanzarte- se excusó irónicamente poniendo su mano derecha en su pecho.

Y con media sonrisa, Inuyasha le devuelve la cachetada.

-lo siento... no se me ocurrió algo mejor –lo imito.

Y de inmediato el mayor imito la acción.

-fíjate yo tampoco. –sonriendo falsamente.

El empresario se dio cuenta de que pasarían la tarde haciendo esto, y quiso llevar las cosas a otro nivel. Le dio un puñetazo.

Sesshomaru solo retrocedió un poco, y al recobrar su postura rio y se tiró con todas sus fuerzas contra Inuyasha. Cayeron en seco al suelo, Inuyasha debajo del corpulento físico de su hermano, manchándose con el vino de las vestimentas de este, mientras el intentaba zafarse de su agarre, Sesshomaru sacó una navaja que llevaba en su bolsillo y la llevo directamente a la mejilla izquierda de Inuyasha amenazando con cortar su pálida piel, y hasta sacarle uno de sus dorados ojos.

-ja... y dices que el cobarde soy yo... –dijo tranquilamente- marica... te dolió en el orgullo el puñetazo que te di y ahora vas a cortarme con tu navaja favorita... con las que degollaste a miles de infelices... usaras un arma para aliviar algo que hice con las manos... Marica- repitió con más entusiasmo.

-tienes toda la razón, ja, ya no quiero hacerlo por eso... -finalmente un poco de perversidad se le dibujo junto a su sonrisa en el rostro.

-si quieres hacerlo por tu innatural costumbre, hazlo ya, me pesas mucho, estas gordo –aquel comentario lo hiso con intención de ofenderlo pero simplemente le ignoro.

Sesshomaru acomodo su cuchilla desde el comienzo de su cara, más debajo de las pestañas, clavo y corto en un hilo la mejilla de él. Las primeras gotas de sangre comenzaron a salir, y Sesshomaru lamio el líquido en el arma que había ensuciado, saboreando con excitación, luego la guardo.

Se acercó al rostro de Inuyasha, y comenzó a lamer la hemorragia que el mismo causo. Esa era su costumbre, tenía una rara obsesión por la sangre, la bebía, desde que eran niños, cada vez que Inuyasha se lastimaba jugando, de inmediato su hermano mayor buscaba por alguna parte en donde sangraba. Y a veces le cortaba a propósito, durante las noches, siempre tenía su mano u otra parte del cuerpo bajo los labios de él, succionando parte de su sangre. Obviamente era amenazado de callarse o pagar con su vida. "Así tendrás la boca cerrada y yo toda tu sangre sin límite alguno"-recordaba con desprecio aquellas palabras. Siempre tuvo el temor de quedar sin nada, y brevemente contare que una vez quedo internado por falta de sangre y que gracias al cielo había conseguido donante. Desde ese momento Sesshomaru dejo a su hermano y busco a otras personas con sangre dulce y quien podría torturar y mutilar libremente. Y así comenzó su carrera criminal...

Aún estaba el, ahí, hacía tiempo que no probaba de nuevo la sangre de Inuyasha, era diferente obviamente, pero aún algo quedaba de ese embriagante sabor que alguna vez lo satisfacía de verdad.

-¿ya acabaste? –pregunto Inuyasha con irritación.

No recibió respuesta, pero en un rato más, Sesshomaru fue levantándose despacio, mientras saboreaba lo poco que quedaba en su lengua.

-ay, ¡ya levántate! El olor del vino ya se me hizo insoportable.

-¿acaso fui yo quien se derramo el vino encima? –pregunto con ironía y sarcasmo a la vez una vez de pie.

-feh...- desvía la mirada mientras, toca su herida suavemente, aún quedaba un poco de saliva y sangre.

Sesshomaru le extendió su mano a Inuyasha, para ayudarle a levantarse. Él lo acepto y ya parado, el mayor le ofrece un pañuelo. También lo acepto, mientras se iba limpiando, tomo de nuevo su celular y le ordeno a Yura que llamase a Miroku.

Y cuando el asistente llego, contemplo la escena y también el aspecto del visitante, no se sorprendió, no debía hacerlo, pero le sorprendía lo único, que ellos se veían tan tranquilos como si nada de eso hubiera ocurrido.

-Miroku, lleva a Sesshomaru a su residencia, dale todos los dispositivos que utilizara en "ya sabes que" y cómprale ropa nueva, va utilizar mucha ropa nueva, por "ya sabes qué". –ve como su asistente asiente, y luego mira a su hermano- ve a relajarte un poco, en la noche nos reuniremos brevemente luego de las diez para darte los detalles, y empezaras mañana.

-¡perfecto! –grito entusiasmado

-bien, no hay nada más que decir, pueden irse.

Miroku asiente nuevamente y abre la puerta, espera a que Sesshomaru pase primero, lo hace, sin antes dar bruscamente un paso adelante asustando completamente a Miroku hasta tal punto de casi hacerle mojar los pantalones. Aquel acto se robó las carcajadas del jefe y la ruptura del orgullo de su asistente.

hola! Con un proyecto que quería sacar desde hace mucho -

creo que la "escena" me quedo muy yaoi 7u7 lo sé.

Gracias por leer :3 hasta el próximo Capitulo!


	2. Haz lo que te digo

En la secundaria Juban, como ya se ha dicho, Byakuya y Kagura Kuraidesu estudian ahí. Ya iba a ser la hora de la entrada, y la jovencita caminaba directamente a su salón, ignorando como el mal ejemplo de su hermano se quedaba vagando por ahí. Estaba a punto de entrar cuando escucho unas voces femeninas, nombrando a Bankotsu.

Eso le llamo la atención, y fue sigilosamente tras esas voces. Escuchaba a las chicas hablar y emocionarse, hablaban de cosas tontas, cursis, y muy apuradas que no se les entendía bien, aunque Kagura solo quería saber si su novio estaba ahí.

Efectivamente estaba ahí, y coqueteando con esas chicas. Se decepciono, otra vez. Pero ya era el colmo, en vez de enojarse, solo guardo silencio y volvió a clases como si nada.

Bankotsu también pertenecía a la clase, y cuando entro ahí y saludo a su pareja, ella le ignoro, lo cual dejo intrigado al muchacho.

En todo el día, Kagura lo evadía y le era indiferente. Salía con una excusa y otra, ignorando los reclamos de Bankotsu. Apartándolo de su vista, el joven azabache también se enojó por la apatía y por qué no sabía porque se comportaba de manera grosera con él.

La noche había llegado, estaban todos reunidos en la mesa familiar disfrutando de la cena. Kagura sin darse cuanta estaba seria más de lo que acostumbraba y no reía ni hacia bromas como habituaba hacer cuando sus hermanos comenzaban a platicar sobre asuntos de la escuela y demás.

Todos lo notaron, pero nadie dijo una sola palabra. (Casi) todas las miradas se fijaron en el padre de la familia, Naraku, en señal de que debía hablar con ella. Kikio también se lo había mencionado

Apenas la cena termino, Kagura fue directo a su habitación, hoy no había sido un día bueno, y probablemente mañana tampoco lo sea. Se tiró a su cama, boca abajo mirando a la nada, pensando lo "cornuda" que se sentía. Lo inferior que era a otras chicas que Bankotsu prefería coquetear antes que ella, y como podría salir de esta. Ya no tenía ganas de perdonarlo, siempre le hacía lo mismo.

El padre de la muchacha se acercó a la puerta de su habitación. Toco una vez y llamo.

Kagura no esperaba que alguien se acercase, así que rápidamente se levantó y se acomodó un poco, gracias al cielo que aún no había llorado.

-Kagura, hija, ¿puedo pasar? –pregunto el desde afuera.

La chica castaña abrió la puerta, dejando pasar a su padre. Ambos se sentaron en la cama.

-¿Qué sucede?

-no... no es nada importante- respondió ella con tristeza.

-sí, si es algo. Mírate, no te ves bien, algo te afecta, y ese algo no me agrada. Puedes contármelo, voy a ayudarte en lo que pueda, siempre debes tener confianza en mí.

-nada de otro mundo... Es... es... Bankotsu.

-¿otra vez?

-sí, ya estoy cansada de él y su manera de ser, quiero alejarlo de mi sin que me duela pero no sé cómo.

-ese tipo de hombres no convienen para nada, y ya te lo había dicho... no te preocupes, no tiene nada especial, en cuanto encuentres a una persona que valga la pena, ni siquiera existirá... olvidarlo será fácil y hasta entonces, que no durara mucho tiempo, no sufras por ese imbécil ¿de acuerdo? –sonrió.

-si... gracias, papá.-lo abraza feliz, y sonríe mas cuando es correspondida.

Sí que necesitaba ese tipo de ánimos. Quizá no era el corazón lo que le dolía, sino el orgullo. Más relajada, pudo dormir esa noche.

Mientras, a la hora de la cena, en la mansión de los Taisho...

La familia disfrutaba de su comida y compañía, y nadie se veía preocupado, quizá sí, un poco la señora Taisho. Quien no se animó a hablar sobre sus dudas frente a sus hijos, guardo silencio. Cuando terminaron la cena, los niños subieron a sus habitaciones. Los adultos quedaron solos tomando unas copas de vino tinto.

-¿sucede algo, cariño? –pregunto Inuyasha a su pareja.

-ah... nada, mi cielo...-respondió Ahome- ... ¿hoy vino tu hermano, no?

-eh... si, hoy vino a visitarme, no sé lo que quería, hablaba mucho, sobre sus incoherencias y bla, bla, bla. Qué bueno que lo mencionas, porque casi lo olvido, en unos 20 minutos debo ir a hablar con él. Solo te dejare a la misma advertencia; ni tu ni los niños deben acercarse a él, es muy peligroso, déjenme a mí tratar con él. Sabes que esta... chiflado, que la cabeza no le funciona bien.

-sí, mi cielo, lo se... ¿nunca...has pensado en internarlo en un hospital psiquiátrico?

Aquella pregunte le hiso pensar al empresario, su esposa tenía razón. Debería internarlo, ya que era más peligroso que bebé jugando con granadas. Lo había pensado más de una vez, pero lo necesitaba para los tipos de trabajo que estaba organizando, y Ahome no sabía nada de esto. Por nada del mundo debía enterarse. Nunca sospecharía algo así de él, y lo que quería mantener así. No podía internarlo, porque necesitaba que hiciera los trabajos sucios, que el mismo disfrutaba hacer, para quitarse la competitividad de encima, y claro, sin sospechas, se inventaba cualquier cuento sobre, la perdida, quiebra o desaparición de la competencia u otras.

-si...-se decidió responder luego de unos segundos- lo he pensado, varias veces... pero... tengo miedo. Sabes, que además de loco, es astuto, siempre he temido, de que si yo lo encerrara, el escapara y quisiera cobrar venganza, no querría que nada malo les pasase a ustedes... nada. Que me haga algo a mí, podría soportarlo, pero él sabe que tu... y los niños son mi debilidad... A sí que no sé qué hacer... además... el "se está portando bien" por ahora...

Ahome le vio no muy convencida. Pero decidió dejar las cosas así.

Inuyasha realmente tuvo que hacer magia para disimular la cortada que Sesshomaru le había hecho en la cara. Con un poco de maquillaje, rogo en que su mujer no lo notase. Y así fue, casi...

Pasaron las diez, y el jefe importante (ósea Inuyasha) llego a la temporal residencia de su hermano. Un hermoso terreno, en una mini mansión, ventanales de vidrio, luces por todos lados, y muy lujoso. Entrada rodeada de la flora por todos lados. Muy bonito, Inuyasha acompañado de su asistente Miroku, entraron al lugar en su vistoso vehículo negro. Sesshomaru los esperaba afuera sentado en la escalera de la casa, estaba vestido de negro, con sus gafas oscuras (a pesar de que era de noche) y fumando.

-wow, aquí viene el padrino, siempre tan puntual –dijo incoherentemente sarcástico mientras se levantaba y caminaba hacia los hombres sacándose las gafas y tirando su cigarrillo terminado.

-Sesshomaru, seré breve. Mañana, tendrás una camioneta disimulada en el estacionamiento privado del centro. Nadie transita por allí, así que pasaras desapercibido. Vigilaras los movimientos de los chicos dentro de ella, con las cámaras jaqueadas de los lugares en donde entorna cada uno, en tiempo real. Elige a uno, y secuéstralo. Luego lo llevaras a la base en Egipto, y ahí empiezas a realizar tu trabajo. Por vía video llamada contactaremos con Naraku. Es importante, que hasta que yo no te diga, no dañes a la criatura, tendrá que ser en el momento apropiado ¿entendiste?

-wowowowow ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no tortúralo en vivo y en directo frente al bastardo de Naraku? Me gusta esa idea ¿Por qué no actuar? No hay que tenerles piedad. Tal palo, tal astilla, son iguales al desgraciado de Kuraidesu.

-tu hazme caso. El plan va a salir mejor de lo que te imaginas, ¿ok? Cuando yo te de la señal, cuando te dé el permiso, vas a "actuar" como tú sabes, como solo tú sabes hacer.

-jajá, sabía que no te entrometerías con el hijo de alguien, un hijo que no ha hecho nada contra ti. ¿Es por eso, cierto?

-¿harás el trabajo o tengo que llamar a otro profesional? –preguntó irritado Inuyasha.

-JAJAJAJAJA-estalló de risas Sesshomaru- no, no hay otro más profesional que yo, y hare lo que dices solo para que dejes de quejarte, no soporto tus lloriqueos. Espero que llegue ese momento. Ya sabes cual...-miro maliciosamente a su hermano.

-ya veremos...-suspiro.- mañana, temprano, Miroku va a venir a buscarte, él y otros de "los hombres" te van a acompañar mañana. En Egipto ya te espera el resto de la brigada. Y una vez a la, te mandare la cifra que le vas a sacra a ese maldito.

-excelente... Y cuando me envíes el número, no seas generoso.-dijo sin quitar su sonrisa, y sacaba otro cigarrillo.

-mañana sin demoras –repitió Inuyasha mientras se daba la vuelta y se marchaba al Lamborghini (marca de auto) junto a su asistente.

Sesshomaru, solo prendió el cigarrillo y vio como el auto desaparecía en el horizonte. Sonrió de lado y entro a la casa.


End file.
